


River?

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 30





	River?

“Hey doc who the guy?” Ryan asked as he opened one of the TARDIS’s doors, pointing to the ground covered by the other. 

“What?” She asked confusion written across her face as she looked at the younger man. 

“There is a guy passed out, outside the TARDIS” He said as the Doctor walked over to him, stepping out of the TARDIS. She looked down to where Ryan had been pointing to see a young looking man, with short curly hair, wearing a spacesuit on the ground slouched against the TARDIS door. 

“Help me get him inside” The Doctor told Ryan, wanting to help the man get home or to a hospital if needed. 

Ryan helped the doctor walk the man to the medbay, the stranger being too heavy for Ryan or the Doctor to carry. 

“What are you doing to him?” Ryan asked as he watched her scan him with something. 

“Making sure he’s okay and trying to find out who he is” She told him before placing the thing she had been scanning him with down, before walking over to a computer type thing. She pressed a few buttons before a loud beep was heard. 

“Holy shit” The Doctor mumbled to herself, shocking Ryan with her choice of words. 

“Doc, what is it? Who is he?” Ryan asked, wondering what had caused a reaction like that from the puppy-like woman. 

“My wife,” She said looking at the screen stunned, before turning around to face them man lay in the bed. 

“He's a guy tho” Ryan said confused, looking at the man lying on the bed, default seeing a beard on the guy. 

“He used to be my wife. I guess he’s my...husband now. But how?” She said mumbling the question to herself. 

“Doc?” Ryan said seeing the woman’s breathing begin to get heavenly. 

“Ryan this shouldn't be possible. I saw he die” The Doctor said with tears in her eyes, as she looked down at the man on the bed, Ryan silently walked closer to the woman, wrapping his arm around her, hugging the sobbing woman to his chest.  
____  
After the Doctor had calmed down enough she sent Ryan home, sitting in a chair by Rivers bed, keeping a close eye on her husband. 

“Where am I?” A groggy voice asked, snapping the Doctor out of her thought. 

“River” The Doctor said with a smile, standing up from the chair. 

“Yeah that’s me” He said rubbing a hand over his face as he sat up on the bed letting out a groan as his back cracked. 

“Wow!” He said with a flirty smile on his face as he gave the Doctor a once over. 

“And who would you be?” He asked now looking up at the Doctor, a sparkle in his green eyes. 

“I'm the Doctor” She said proudly with a smile, always loving when she got to say that. 

“Well then hi Doctor I’m River Song”

“...Do you not know who I am?” 

“Maybe… I just recently regenerated and my head is all fuzzy” He told her truthfully.  
____  
River had been in the TARDIS for about 2 days when he walked into the TARDIS console room walking up behind the Doctor, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Hello sweetie” He mumbled, kissing the Doctor's neck. 

“You remember?” She asked, smiling, turning around, having River in the same space as her for a few days without him knowing anything had been tough on the woman. 

“I do...have a mention I really like this look on you” He said with a smirk, pulling away from the woman to give her a one over. 

“You have, a few times” She said smiling up at him, standing on her tiptoe to peck his lips. 

“I really like your new look too” The Doctor said smiling as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.


End file.
